Hunter Zombie
|flavor text = Shhhhh ... Hunter Zombie didn't actually kill that sabertooth tiger. He found the skin at a thrift store. Also, he's a vegetarian. Tell no one. }} Hunter Zombie is a zombie encountered in Frostbite Caves that throws chilling snowballs at the player's plants, freezing them in frozen blocks after three hits, with the exception of the Pepper-pult, Fire Peashooter, and Torchwood. After shooting, it will continue moving towards the player's house, and then repeat the process again and again if there is any plant in front of it, as long as it isn't a low plant like Spikeweed. Hunter Zombie cannot throw snowballs at plants behind a frozen plant, but it can throw snowballs if the plants are behind a frozen zombie. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Hardened SPEED: Creeper Zombie that can throw snow balls at range to cool down plants until they freeze into blocks. Shhhhh ... Hunter Zombie didn't actually kill that sabertooth tiger. He found the skin at a thrift store. Also, he's a vegetarian. Tell no one. Overview Hunter Zombie absorbs exactly 33.5 normal damage shots. Its appearance changes upon an absorption of 17 normal damage shots before dying at 33.5 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Frostbite Caves - Days 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 27, 28, 29, 30, Icebound Battleground, and Piñata Party. Strategies This is a dangerous zombie, especially since many Hunter Zombies come in groups. An additional fact that it uses disadvantage which is its speed as an advantage against your defenses allows it to "hide" behind other, stronger zombies. Therefore, an instant-kill plant is the only way to stop it from freezing your plants. Kill it quickly, as it can freeze the first plant in front. This could result in your plant being frozen and many Cave Zombies passing through frozen plants causing your brains to be eaten. These zombies are especially deadly if the first plant in the Hunter Zombie's row is not protected by a Pepper-pult or is crucial to your setup (i.e. a Chard Guard planted to prevent zombies from using a slider). When combined with the freezing winds of the Frostbite Caves, this zombie can cause entire swaths of plants to be frozen and disabled. You can use Guacodiles against this zombie. However, you need at least two Guacodiles to do this. It is crucial that you plant the Guacodiles close to a Hunter Zombie, as if you don't, the Hunter Zombie may freeze it. Among the introduced plants in Frostbite Caves, use the Pepper-pult or Fire Peashooter and Hot Potato against this zombie, as they are immune to snowballs. You can also use Pepper-pult to deal splash damage against this zombie. Placing the Pepper-pult at the front of your defenses is a smart idea, as it blocks everything behind it from being frozen by Hunter Zombies, this idea you can also apply it with Fire Peashooters. When in a pinch, use Plant Food on the Pepper-pult. Napalm Torchwoods and peashooting plants like the Split Pea and the Repeater can do fast and high damage to this zombie. If you are going to beat this zombie without its weaknesses, it is recommended you put Plant Food on an Infi-nut. Its barriers can block snowballs from hitting your plants, similar to how it can stop the Fisherman Zombies from pulling plants. If you are playing Icebound Battleground, try to have it boosted in the Zen Garden so that none of your plants will get frozen. Also, you can stall the zombie by placing a Wall-nut or Tall-nut in front of it. Gallery Hunter almanac.png|Almanac Entry. Hunter Zombie's Almanc Icon..png|Hunter Zombie's Almanac icon. 7.JPG|Two Hunter Zombies throwing snowballs at two plants, one of them already frozen. 13.JPG|Hunter Zombies being attacked by Pepper-pult during its Plant Food effect. HunterZombieTrailer.JPG|Hunter Zombie seen in trailer. Hunter eats.png|While eating. Dead hunter.jpg|A dead Hunter Zombie. Fainted Hunter.jpg|A fainted Hunter Zombie. Hunter eating.jpg|A Hunter Zombie ate player's brain. HorribleyetHDHunterZombiepleasereplaceitifyoufoundabetterversion.png|HD Hunter Zombie. Sem título7.jpg|Hypnotized Hunter Zombie. Frostbiteconcept.jpg|A concept art featuring Hunter Zombies. Screen Shot 2015-02-20 at 6.36.12 PM.png|Frozen Hunter Zombie. Hunter Zombies in Vasebreaker.jpg|Two Hunter Zombies (one glowing red near Player's House and one normal) in Vasebreaker (Piñata Party). Trivia *It throws snowballs only at the first plant in front of it. **Even if the plant in front of it is already frozen, it will continue to throw snowballs at it occasionally. This may be because some plants are attacking the frozen plant block and the Hunter Zombie still wants the plant to be kept frozen. *It is the fourth zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that possess an ability to disable plants. The other three are Wizard Zombie, Archmage Zombie and Octo Zombie. **It is also the only one of the three that can eat plants (not including Infi-nut's barrier, Lily Pads and hypnotized zombies). *If one looks closely under its sabertooth tiger skin, it has the same forehead that most of the Frostbite Caves zombies have. *It is the only zombie that disables plants that needs multiple hits on the plant. *Whenever it is throwing snowballs it makes a sound. **Also, after dying it makes a drum-like sound when its snowball rolls off its hand. *If hypnotized by a Hypno-shroom, the Hunter Zombie will still throw its snowballs to the left, and will still hit plants. This trait is shared with the Peashooter Zombie. *It is the second zombie who does not eat meat, the first one being the Pumpkin Browncoat. *When throwing a snowball, its right arm gets separated from its body. *It throws snowballs at four squares away from the plant. **It used to be three squares away. *Even though they are vegetarians, they still eat the player's brains as normal. See also *Wizard Zombie *Octo Zombie ru:Зомби-охотник Category:Frostbite Caves Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Zombies with "Hardened" toughness Category:Zombies with "Creeper" speed Category:Environment modifiers